


Queen Of Time

by mihrsuri



Series: Tudor Alternative Universes [15]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Snippets from an alternative universe in which Anne Boleyn lives, but not in her own time.





	Queen Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU verse in which Anne Boleyn disappears the night before her execution because she travelled through time. She found out she was pregnant with triplets and moved to New York because England was Too Much (it's also a very slight MCU crossover but it's only slight and not particularly specific and also in my head this is a crossover with a friends MCU AU universe).

It’s a moment, between when the babies are sleeping that Anne thinks how much she wants her family. And how, despite everything she wants her father. Or rather, she wants her Papa who loved her, who kept her letters so well they are still here, today and suddenly she’s sitting on the floor sobbing. I want someone to hug me, to say it will be well but they are not here and it is my fault. Mine. If I had only been less than I was, is what goes through her mind.

-

Anne has never thought the lord saved her, but she does believe that He was saving the babies that were growing inside her. (Stephen, Stephen thinks it was both and perhaps, perhaps that is true but Anne is unsure - she does not feel worthy).

 

She had not known she was pregnant - had thought her courses non arrival was simply due to her situation and the lingering effects of her miscarriage. The tiredness, the other symptoms she had thought the same - simply that her body was preparing for her death by making her weary of it.

 

She would have asked for a midwife, had she thought of it but there had been no reason to. And now she is here, in the future (five hundred plus years since I was supposed to have died) and her belly is huge with three children who could have died and on this day, it simply becomes too much.

 

So she goes to the cafe in Stark Tower, finds a quiet corner and sobs.

-

New York is soothing in a way Anne doesn’t expect when she’d decided to make her home there when the university had offered her a position (“historical consultant” Malia had said “which just means they’ll ask you questions and you can answer when and if you can”) which meant she could move.

 

Perhaps because what is built here is younger than her - even the oldest is younger than her and so Anne is not surrounded by ghosts here, by the feeling of everything being wrong, being out of shape and grating that was there in England and France. Here is new for her.

 

(Funds are no longer even a consideration. Anne has always been fortunate, she knows but now with her titles restored, with interest, it will never be a fear for her and the babies she is carrying. She tries not to think of her first born, then, but of course she does)

 

So Anne Boleyn moves into a beautiful house in Brooklyn - full of greenery, air and light (she wants that after the tower).

 

She doesn’t expect to find another Tower, even one so recently rebuilt by a man named Stark to become a touchstone for her but it does. Starting with the hot chocolate.

-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Anne Boleyn and the Nine-Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200486) by [nurselaney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurselaney/pseuds/nurselaney)




End file.
